


In which they kiss

by Teenwolfbean



Series: The Nightmare Chronicles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anchors, Angst, Background Relationships, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Gay, Good Theo Raeken, High School, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Late Night Conversations, Liam Dunbar is a Softie, Love, Love Confessions, Lydia is right, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Nightmares, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pool, Protective Liam, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Therapy, Thiam, Worried Liam, background sterek, liam dunbar - Freeform, theo x liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teenwolfbean/pseuds/Teenwolfbean
Summary: In which the pack camp out in from of Lydia's house. Liam is still having trouble with control, and Theo doesn’t want to sleep anyway. Liam wonders why.





	In which they kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Plz be nice.  
> Also it´s a series:
> 
> Short stories of Theo´s journey toward forgiveness and the growing love between two stupid super-natural boys / Or one shots based on Theo´s experiences with nightmares and self-hatred and how he deals with that while falling in love with Liam.
> 
> !!! It takes place before Therapy. The next few stories will be prequels to Therapy, and I´ll end with a Therapy 2.0!!!

It had happened slowly in the beginning - like the first leaf making its way toward the ground in September. He didn't notice how all his thoughts became occupied by the beta; thinking of something funny he had said earlier, wondering what they should do the next time they hung out. Then all the trees were suddenly naked, and the leaves gathered in large piles at the side of the road. Theo felt the need to be close to the boy - to know he was alright, to make him laugh. To be honest, he wasn’t completely sure how or when it had happened. It was this unfamiliar feeling - this sticky, strange feeling that ate him up from the inside. It hurt every time he said goodbye to Liam, hurt to know he wouldn't touch him or hear his voice for hours. When Liam wasn't around it almost felt as if someone were ripping pieces of Theo off; a constant ache in his entire body. It wasn’t healthy to spend the majority of his time dreaming of someone else, as could the younger wolf stitch him up and make him comfortable back above the ground. Yet he simply couldn't bring himself to stop fantasizing about him; wondering what it would be like to kiss him, to bring him close and fill the world with his scent. It was all Liam. It was all him - and Theo wanted nothing more. It wasn’t romantic to wish for something impossible, lusting after someone who made you forget yourself, releasing you from the horrors of the past. Theo knew this, and he sickened himself thinking he would ever be good enough for Liam. He was rotten, Theo, rotten down to his very toes. Yet he seemed to follow Liam around like a lost puppy, clinging to every small smile or shoulder punch he might earn along the way. Because as much as it hurt him, the joy of being in Liam's company was impossible to go without. 

The thirty-first of October was the day Lydia got the letter. Theo wasn't particularly alarmed, as he figured it was just some dumb prank. Yet everyone else seemed rather frightened, so Scott had rung him up late at night, and Theo, of course, came running to the rescue. Which, on some level, was strange given the fact that he still wasn't pack and still hadn't truly earned any forgiveness. Not that he deserved any, he thought, rushing to Lydia's house. It was something though, the pack trusting him and needing him. They did need him - Liam needed him. 

“I say it's just some Halloween thing, guys,” Theo said, watching Stiles pace up and down Lydia's lawn. 

“They know she's home from college, Raeken,” Stiles snapped, pacing continuously, almost making Theo feel sick. 

“Yeah,” Theo started, “I think everyone notices when you people are home, trouble seems to follow the lil' wolves.” 

It was true. Theo was still stared at and sometimes noticed few whispers from parents warning their children, or high schoolers telling horror stories to terrified freshmen. It had been like that since the town found out about them, and frankly, Theo found them to be quite ungrateful. They had, after all, saved the fragile humans countless of times, and hadn't paraded their claws and fangs around, but remained civil, human, around town. Still, Theo thought, people would always fear what was different from themselves. 

“Not a wolf,” Lydia pointed out. “And honestly I think Theo is right.”

Theo's head snapped toward her, his eyebrows climbing toward his hairline. A weird silence fell between the group, and Theo felt Stiles' stare burn in the back of his head. It wasn't exactly common for anyone but Liam to defend him, certainly not to agree with him.

“Anyway,” Scott said, breaking the silence, “better safe than sorry. The letter says he'll come tonight, so I say we camp out here,” he concluded.

And they did. Scott rushed home to gather all his mom's mattresses, sleeping bags, and whatever else he found necessary. Theo didn't mention that this was pure luxury for him, having slept in his truck ever since Liam stuck the sword in the ground. The moon hung above the small gathering of teenagers, blue light dancing on the pool next to them - oddly inviting this time of year. 

“The pool heated?” He asked, turning towards Lydia, who just nodded in response.

The reality of sleeping close to Liam hit him suddenly, making his face hot. Dew rested already on the grass beneath Theo's feet. He crouched down and ran his fingers through the grass, wondering whether Scott would offer him a mattress as well. He felt Liam's gaze on his hand as he wiped it on his jeans, ridding it of the cool water. He would have to stay awake though, he thought; would have to keep Tara away for the night. He was used to it anyway, staying awake, his diet mostly consisting of cheap coffee. Every so often he would splurge and buy a terrible tasting beer from a rather suspicious liquor store in town, and spice it with wolfsbane. It made it easier to sleep through the nights, his mind not clear enough to picture his sister.

They all huddled together on Lydia's front porch as was it nothing but a sleepover for a bunch of middle schoolers. Liam placed his mattress next to Theo's, flashing his teeth at him in a wide grin. Theo's stomach turned, nausea hitting him alongside a wave of anxiety. 

“Sleeping buds!” Liam just exclaimed. 

Theo looked at him as had he grown a second head. Today was unusual in many ways, he was almost being treated as part of the pack, minus Stiles and Malia of course, who would, Theo figured, never take to liking him. However, no one made him sleep on the damp grass alone, which had to be a success in his case.  
Liam nudged his shoulder, indicating that he should sit down with the rest of them. Liam looked so different in settings like these, he features soft and relaxed, all tension leaving his body. His hair was continuously growing, and he tugged it behind his ears. His hair had darkened, Theo noticed, the sun no longer prominent to lighten it. The moonlight kissed the Beta's skin, creating shadows from his eyelashes down his cheeks. Theo wanted to reach out and stroke his skin, feel what he found so very lovely. He then saw a small puddle of blood by Liam's hands. He furrowed his eyebrows at the sight - it appeared to be Liam himself piercing the skin with his claws. 

“Liam,”, Theo whispered, “what're you doing?” He said, nodding his head at Liam's wounded hands. 

“It's just the moon,” Liam replied, “still having a little trouble sometimes.”

The others had already wrapped themselves up in their sleeping bags, soft snores filling the night air. Theo eyed the pool again, an idea popping into his head.

“Come one, angry pup.”

Theo grabbed Liam's elbow and pulled him up, the manhandled him until he got out of the sleeping bags and blankets, he had wrapped himself up in. 

“Where are we going?” Liam asked suspicious of what Theo was planning, “and shouldn't you get some sleep? It's like really late, dude.”

“Don't be so boring.” Theo shook his head in disappointment, still smirking at the unsure boy.

Theo then preceded to strip himself until he was wearing nothing but boxers. He slid into the pool, careful not to wake anyone - he didn't want them disrupting his time with Liam. The lukewarm water caressed his sore muscles that suffered sleeping in the truck. He let out a sigh, diving deeper into the water, letting it hug his body. Liam stood at the edge of the pool watching him, shifting his weight from one leg to the other uncertain of his role in this. 

“Gimme your hand.” Theo wiggled his eyebrows at him, holding his own hand out.

“No, you're gonna pull me in,” answered Liam, removing himself from the edge, at was he scared Theo would drag him in by the ankles.

“Have a little faith, Liam.”

The beta reached hesitantly for Theo's outstretched hand, a look of concern clear on his face. Theo took it softly in his own, his veins turning black in his underarm. He sucked in a breath from the pain moving through his body. Still, he was more interested in the feeling of Liam's smooth skin against his palm, desperate not the blush from the touch. Liam watched him, fascinated by the action. The pain withered as Theo slowly let go of Liam's hand.

“Geez you've become an emotional wreck I see.” Liam joked, earning a punch on the shoulder from Theo.

Liam hissed at the older boy, pounding his lips at him. He was cute, Theo thought, adorable even. It wasn't often that Liam just got to be young and silly, and Theo loved it when he did. When they did. It was quiet, only the sound of pool water moving with Theo's body to be heard.

“So why are you actually not just going to bed?” Liam smirked at then chimera, “you still scared of Malia?”

Theo splashed water at Liam, who let out a whimper. He undressed and hurried into the pool to splash back at the satisfied Theo, who duck before the water hit his face. 

“Just not tired,”

Theo swam to the edge of the pool, pulling himself up. He grabbed a blanket and placed it over his shoulders, his heart pounding in his chest. 

“You good?” Liam neared him, stopping by Theo's legs.

The warmth from his body radiated off him, making Theo shiver. They hadn't been this close before, Liam's chest pressed against Theo's knees. The cold air seemed to make them move closer, search out one another without thinking. Yet it distracted Theo, the nervous pit in his stomach growing, forming a monster screaming in panic inside his mind.

“Yeah.”

“You know, you can tell me if something is bothering you.”

It seemed so strange to have a conversation like this with Liam. Who he had hurt in the past, who seemed to have an endless amount of forgiveness, compassion, and love packed tightly into his short body.

“I have some trouble sleeping, it's nothing.”

“Since you got back?”

“Yeah, I guess, but since always really.”

Theo thought back to the dread doctors; his hard mattress hurting his back every night. His mind always racing, images of his sister, his parents, and his two classmates he missed so dearly. He thought of the unknown, the questions, and guilt feasting on him as he was alone in the darkness.

“Wasn't exactly a luxury hotel at the dread doctors' lab,” Theo joked, shrugging his shoulders awkwardly.

“Tell me about it.” Liam looked at his, his eyes full of wonder, full of focus and Theo melted before him.

“What do you wanna know?”

“Whatever you're thinking.”

“Well,” Theo cleared his throat, “I had this hospital bed, which creaked so bad when I turned, sometimes I would wake myself up.” He chuckled slightly, bitterness washing over his face. “And sometimes they would wake me up at night, you know, to do tests and shit. But I felt like it was fair, I mean, why should I get to sleep, why should I get to dream of nice things and all.”

Theo stopped then, closing his eyes in the realization of the thoughts he was letting flow right out his mouth, cursing himself for not being more in control.

“That was weird to say, I'm sorry.” Theo whispered, his head throbbing from nausea and fear of Liam's reaction

“Don't be, I'm here to listen if you need it.” Liam smiled at him, bright and gentle, the way only he could with Theo. And, honestly, how could a person be so absolutely brilliant. 

Silence fell between the two, a tension unspoken in the air, though neither of them knew why exactly it was present. Theo eyed the boy, his damp hair sticking to his temples, droplets making their way down his chest. He was stunning, Theo thought to himself, the way only someone you are in love with can be stunning. As if they were the only important thing; their beauty stretching miles past anyone else's. Liam's lips were light red, his jaw clenched forcing them into a pout. 

“You do deserve to sleep, Theo.” 

And then suddenly Liam leaped forward catching Theo's lips, who let out a strangled sound in surprise. He responded quickly, moving his lips against Liam's; his lips soft, cool against Theo's. His mind was no longer screaming, the panic vanishing from his limps as he leaned into it. It felt as they had done it countless of times, following the rhythm of each other's mouths, quiet moans slipping out between breaths. Theo felt adrenaline spread quickly through his veins, his desire for Liam the only prominent thing on his mind. It was rough, soft, wet; everything Theo had imagined a kiss would be like, a kiss with someone he wanted at least.

Then it was over, the adrenalin still pumping in Theo's body, eyes glowing orange at the younger boy. They stared at each other, not saying a word. It was as if there were none; no words to explain the emotions. Liam leaned closer again instead, placing a lingering, soft kiss on Theo's cheekbone.

“You do deserve it,” he said.


End file.
